Wybaczenie
by imaginebrolin
Summary: Bo czasem życie w czasie pokoju trudniejsze i cięższe potrafi być niż w czasie wojny...


Coś dziwnego unosiło się w powietrzu, gdy Suki gotowała obiad. I nie był to swąd przypalonej zupy. Odkąd Ozai został ostatecznie pokonany, a ich świat oraz Świat Duchów przestały się przenikać, było jakoś dziwnie. Niby wszystko powinno wrócić do normy - cała rodzina w komplecie, czyli ona, Sokka, Hinni, Elikka i Fakida. Rodzice i trójka dzieci, w tym najstarszy syn Hinni, który powróciwszy ze stolicy Narodu Ognia miał naprawdę wiele do opowiadania. Suki nie mogła się nadziwić jego odwadze. Nie bał się wyjść naprzeciw armii Narodu Ognia zniewolonej przez Aeiti Ajaa, aby ratować swą przyjaciółkę, Sorelę? Godne podziwu.

Sokka w porównaniu z synem był niezwykle milczący. Rozstając się z nią na Biegunie Północnym twierdził, że zostaje z Toph w Ba Sing Se aż do momentu, w którym Aang powróci ze Świata Duchów. Jak się jednak później okazało, Aang został porwany, a niewidoma mistrzyni magii ziemi i jej mąż musieli odbyć długą drogę aż na Wielorybią Wyspę, aby odbić Avatara z rąk porywaczy... Już to nie spodobało się Suki, zatajanie prawdy przed nią i innymi. Przecież pomogliby ratować Aanga! Fakt, Toph miała go pilnować, ale skoro wpadła w tarapaty przez swoje konszachty z podziemnym światkiem Ba Sing Se... Bardzo nieodpowiedzialnie. I w dodatku nikt inny, jak właśnie Sokka, poczuł się zobowiązany, aby jej pomóc i dotrzymać tajemnicy. I zrobił to, nawet kosztem opuszczenia na jakiś czas swojej żony i dzieci...

- Elikka, zanieś tacie zupę - poprosiła córkę.

Ta wzdrygnęła się nieznacznie, po czym z cierpiętniczą miną wzięła talerz i podała go ojcu. Usilnie unikała jego wzroku, jakiegokolwiek z nim kontaktu.

- Dziękuję - odparł Sokka. Próbował pogłaskać ją po głowie, lecz ta umknęła.

Król Biegunów spojrzał ze smutkiem na Suki. Nie rozumiał, podobnie jak i ona. Poczekali, aż dzieci zjedzą i udadzą się do siebie, po czym zaczęli rozmowę.

- Elikka mnie unika - stwierdził Sokka.

- Zauważyłam - odrzekła Suki. - Ciekawe, czemu?

- Naprawdę nie mam pojęcia! Nic jej nie zrobiłem. Nie krzyczałem na nią, nie biłem jej...

- Sokka!

- Po prostu nie zrobiłem jej niczego złego! A ona ucieka, ilekroć mnie widzi. Musisz z nią porozmawiać, Suki. Mnie nie będzie chciała wysłuchać.

- Masz rację - westchnęła kobieta, podnosząc się. - Pora wyjaśnić tę sytuację.

- Poczekam tu na ciebie.

Suki wyszła z jadalni i skierowała się do pokoju córki. Na szczęście Elikka była tam, samotna i skulona na łóżku z jedną lalka w ręku. Odkąd Sokka wrócił, taka właśnie była - cicha i zamknięta w sobie.

- Kochanie? Chciałam z tobą porozmawiać - zaczęła delikatnie Suki, siadając koło Elikki.

- O czym, mamo?

- O tacie.

Cisza.

Suki westchnęła ciężko. Wiedziała, że powinna być ostrożna i delikatna, ale nie umiała owijać w bawełnę. Postanowiła zapytać wprost.

- Dlaczego boisz się taty?

- Nie boję się - zaprzeczyła.

- Unikasz go. Odsuwasz się, kiedy chce cię przytulić...

Uklęknęła przed córeczką i spojrzała jej w oczy.

- Czy tata cos ci zrobił? Proszę, powiedz. Mnie możesz powiedzieć. Pomogę ci... I nie będziesz się już musiała bać.

- Nie mnie - odpowiedziała cicho Elikka. - Pani Toph.

- Pani... Toph? - wydukała Suki. Takiej odpowiedzi się nie spodziewała! - Czy tata zrobił jej krzywdę? Kiedy to było?

- Kiedy tata wrócił z panem Aangiem i panią Toph na Appie, i mieli już odlatywać, a ty kazałaś mi pójść po tatę i po panią Toph...

- Tak... Przypominam sobie. I... Co takiego się stało?

Dziewczynka głośno przełknęła ślinę.

- Szłam korytarzem i usłyszałam jakieś dziwne odgłosy. Zajrzałam przez szparę w drzwiach, były uchylone, i...

- I co?

- Zobaczyłam, jak tata przyciska panią Toph do ściany. I... - oczy dziewczynki zalały się łzami, które zaczęły skapywać na jej policzki. - On robił jej coś złego. Przycisnął się do niej i... Uciekłam, mamo. Tak się bałam...

Elikka nie była w stanie mówić dalej. Nie było to jednak potrzebne.

Suki pobladła. Cała krew odpłynęła jej z twarzy i jej oblicze było tak białe, jakby miała na sobie makijaż wojowniczki Kyoshi. Osunęła się na podłogę. Starała się podtrzymywać córkę i jakoś ją uspokoić, jednak nie była w stanie.

Sama potrzebowała pomocy.

W jej sercu zrodził się bunt. Była wojowniczką! Urodziła się po to, by walczyć! Była samowystarczalna. Nie potrzebowała niczyjej pomocy ani łaski. Jej misją była walka z niegodziwością i niesprawiedliwością...

Przecież przysięgał. Kochał mnie... Czy on mnie w ogóle kochał? Bo ja go kochałam...

A może Elicce coś się przywidziało? To przecież tylko dziecko...

- Pani, coś się stało? - spytała jedna ze służących, nieśmiało uchylając drzwi pokoju.

- Zajmij się Elikką - poprosiła Suki, podnosząc się z posadzki.

- Czy coś się stało? Źle pani wygląda...

- Nic mi nie jest. Dziękuję - wymamrotała, zataczając się. Służąca podtrzymała ją. Chciała poprowadzić ją dalej, ale Suki zdecydowanym gestem odepchnęła ją od siebie i kazała zająć się płaczącą Elikką. Wiedziała, że sama musi to załatwić. Nie będzie chować głowy w piasek. Sokka powie jej całą prawdę właśnie tu i teraz!

Pchnęła drzwi jadalni. Jej mąż siedział przy stole, pałaszując resztki obiadu nie dojedzone przez dzieci.

- Suki? I co? - spytał, pospiesznie przełykając jedzenie.

Dopiero po chwili spostrzegł zmianę w wyglądzie żony. Była wyraźnie zdenerwowana. Nie wróżyło to nic dobrego. Gniew wojowniczki Kyoshi, a w dodatku żony, stanowił mieszankę wybuchową, z którą nikt nie był w stanie dać sobie rady bez żadnego uszczerbku na zdrowiu...

- Usiądź - poprosił. Ona jednak stała, mierząc go wściekłym spojrzeniem.

- Opowiedz mi, co zaszło miedzy tobą i Toph - wypaliła prosto z mostu.

Sokka mało nie spadł z krzesła. Na usta cisnęło mu się przekleństwo. Dowiedziała się? Ale jak? Bał się, że to kiedyś nastąpi, ale naiwnie miał nadzieję, że wszystko rozejdzie się po kościach.

Postanowił obrać taktykę "na idiotę", w której był nieoficjalnym mistrzem.

- Jaką Toph? - spytał, mrużąc oczy i drapiąc brodę w udawanym zamyśleniu.

- Nie żartuj sobie ze mnie, zrozumiano? - wrzasnęła Suki, dopadając do niego tak gwałtownie, że aż serce zatrzymało się mu na moment. Stała teraz tuż nad nim, kipiąc z wściekłości. Niektóre kobiety wyglądały pięknie, a inne uroczo, gdy się złościły, Suki jednak wyglądała przerażająco.

Sokka przełknął ślinę. Czuł, że taktyka "na idiotę" tym razem nie zda egzaminu. Postanowił więc mówić prawdę... Prawdę subiektywną, jak to nazywał na swój własny użytek. To, czego nie będzie wiedziała Suki, jej nie zaboli. Tak będzie najlepiej.

- Strasznie dużo się sprzeczaliśmy podczas poszukiwań Aanga - powiedział. - Sprzeczaliśmy, mało powiedziane! Warczeliśmy na siebie jak para myszokocurów! Zupełnie nie mogliśmy się dogadać. Wiesz przecież, jaka jest Toph. Podróż z nią to była istna... udręka. Zresztą skończmy już ten temat! Powiedz lepiej, co z Elikką...

- Kłamiesz - przerwała mu Suki. Sokka ponownie zaklął w myślach. Była za dobra! - Nie ze mną takie numery, rozumiesz? Twoje własne dziecko boi się ciebie, bo widziało, jak ty i Toph zabawiacie się przed jej powrotem do Ba Sing Se!

Sokka już otworzył usta, aby coś powiedzieć, ale zaniemówił. Niespodziewanie zalała go fala gorąca na tamto wspomnienie, fala, której nie mógł powstrzymać. On i Toph, razem, kiedy ona szykowała się do podróży... Wiedział, że nie powinien, tak samo jak wiedział to wtedy, kiedy ona powróciła z Sadzawki Projekcji. Coś go jednak do niej przyciągało, jakaś nadludzka siła, z którą nie był w stanie się mierzyć. Poddał się więc, skazując siebie i Toph na życie w kłamstwie. Ale nie mógł się powstrzymać. Naprawdę nie mógł...

Elikka ich widziała. To było jak cios w samo serce. Teraz wiedział już, czemu córka go unika. To dziecko. Pewnie pomyślała, że robił Toph krzywdę...

- Powiedz coś! - krzyknęła błagalnie Suki. Oddychała ciężko, czekając na zaprzeczenie.

- Do niczego nie doszło - odrzekł słabo Sokka. Kogo on próbował jeszcze oszukiwać? Nie wiedział, czy Suki, czy też samego siebie.

Nagle żona wymierzyła mu siarczysty policzek. Zapiekło tak mocno, że aż się zatoczył, nagle zdając sobie sprawę z tego, że stoi. Nie pamiętał nawet, kiedy wstał, tak był zdenerwowany. Dotknął policzka i zatrzymał na nim dłoń, jakby w strachu, by Suki ponownie go nie uderzyła.

- Ty... - wykrzyczała, używając wszelkich obelg, jakie tylko znała. Zamierzyła się pięścią w jego klatkę piersiową. Wywiązała się szamotanina. Suki szarpała się, a Sokka próbował ją uspokoić, choć sam miał ochotę rwać włosy z głowy.

- Jak mogłeś mi to zrobić? Mnie i swojemu najlepszemu przyjacielowi? Ty zdrajco, ty dwulicowy draniu!

Awantura przyciągnęła służbę, która jednak bała się wkroczyć do środka. Stała więc tylko stłoczona pod drzwiami, próbując dojrzeć, co się dzieje.

- Wynocha! - przegonił ich Sokka. Jeszcze tego mu brakowało, żeby cały Biegun Południowy dowiedział się o ich kłótni!

- O, to już nie jesteś taki dumny z tego, co zrobiłeś? - zadrwiła Suki, z wściekłością porywając talerz ze stołu i rzucając nim w stronę Sokki. - Myślałeś, że się nie dowiem, co? Ach, prześpię się z żoną Avatara, może nikt się nie zorientuje! - zawyła, udając Sokkę. - A co tam! Mam żonę i dzieci, ale co mnie to obchodzi! Jestem Królem Biegunów, mistrzem miecza! Mogę wszystko! Mistrz miecza - zawsze trafi mieczem do pochwy!

- Suki, przestań natychmiast! - starał się uciszyć ją Sokka, mocno zniesmaczony jej porównaniami i tym, że ktoś oprócz niego mógł to jeszcze usłyszeć. - Wystarczy!

- Wystarczy? Jak śmiesz mnie uciszać! Ty jakoś nie myślałeś, że już wystarczy, kiedy mnie raniłeś, prawda?

Suki ogarnęła dzika furia. Nie wiedziała już, czy więcej jest w niej złości, czy żalu. Oddychała ciężko, nie dbając o potargane włosy i czerwone od niekontrolowanego szlochu oczy.

- Myślałam, że mnie kochasz - wypowiedziała w końcu na głos to, co najbardziej ją bolało. - A ty zdradziłeś mnie z tą... Niech ją tylko dorwę w swoje ręce, to nawet magia ziemi jej nie pomoże!

- Ani mi się waż grozić Toph! - warknął Sokka zupełnie odruchowo. Dopiero po chwili dotarło do niego, że jeszcze bardziej zaognił sytuację.

- Skoro tak ci na niej zależy, to wynoś się! Wynos się do niej! Nie potrzebuję cię!

- Ty może nie, ale dzieci...

- Nagle udajesz, że zależy ci na dzieciach? Daruj sobie i wynoś się stąd! Wynoś się stąd w tej chwili! Nie chcę cię widzieć na oczy! Odejdź z mojego życia!

Sokka przez chwilę zastanawiał się, czy dla Suki istnieje coś takiego, jak wybaczenie. Odpowiedź niestety wydawała się jasna.

- Nie odejdę stąd. To mój dom!

Kolejne słowa wypowiedziane bez zastanowienia w gniewie zostały opacznie zinterpretowane przez Suki.

- No i dobrze! Gnij sobie na tym swoim Biegunie! I tak zbyt wiele lat zmarnowałam, poświęcając się dla ciebie! - wrzasnęła. - Wracam na Kyoshi!

Wypadła z jadalni, nim Sokka zdążył ją powstrzymać. Zresztą wcale nie miał na to siły. Ani ochoty. Oparł się o ścianę i osunął się na podłogę, oddając się tępej kontemplacji potłuczonych talerzy. Ich odłamki leżały na podłodze, ostre niczym brzytwa. Ostre niczym awantura, która wybuchła tu przed chwilą... Chwilą? To nie była chwila i Sokka dobrze o tym wiedział. Był już późny wieczór.

Dowiedziała się. I co on teraz pocznie?

Wiedział, że jest okrutnym draniem, ale nie był w stanie żałować tego, co się wydarzyło miedzy nim a Toph. Wydawało mu się... Nie, on to wiedział. Teraz, kiedy Suki pokazała swoją prawdziwą twarz, był już pewien, że to, co kiedyś do niej czuł, już minęło. Kochał Toph. To o niej myślał w każdej wolnej chwili, to za nią tęsknił. Nie mógł nawet napisać do niej listu, bo była niewidoma i nie umiała czytać, a to, co by napisał, z pewnością nie mogłoby być odczytane przez Aanga. A napisałby, że kocha tylko ją, i że nie może już dłużej bez niej wytrzymać...

Z trudem wstał i chwiejnym krokiem podszedł do szafki, w której w ciężkich dzbanach trzymano wino na wyjątkowe okazje. Odetkał kurek i zaczął pić łapczywie, a kropelki wina skapywały mu po brodzie. Po jakimś czasie był już tak pijany, że nie był w stanie chodzić. Gdzieś w kąciku jego umysłu błąkała się ulotna myśl, że musi zebrać siły i dowlec się do łóżka, jednak na chęciach się kończyło. Owładnęło nim pragnienie snu, i nie dbał już o to, gdzie będzie spał. Położył się więc na podłodze, z nieustającą myślą o tym, że musi iść do łóżka, i usnął.


End file.
